Goodnight
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: A JuliusXEdith Liddel oneshot


Edith Liddel crossed her arms and stared moodily at the clockmaker. _Doesn't he ever take a break? _It had been two months since she'd followed Alice to this crazy place, and about three weeks since she realized she had a _huge _crush on Julius. Sure he was quiet and unsocial, but there was just something about him…the way he was so kind and so serious. She blushed as she thought about how he had carried her to her room when she'd fallen asleep in his office the night before. "Julius how 'bout a break? You've been working all day, you should stop for some dinner." Julius merely shook his head, not bothering to look up from the clock he was fixing. Edith shrugged and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Julius watched the girl sleep for a little while, unable to tear his eyes away from the soft contours of her face. He smiled a little, then turned back to his work.

The room was dark when Edith woke up, dying embers in the fireplace providing only a dim glow. She blinked sleepily and realized she was still in Julius's office. _Huh? _She thought to herself. Then she looked across the room at his desk and noticed the clockmaker with his head on his arms, fast asleep. She smiled softly at the sight and went over to a small closet near the door. Quietly opening it, she pulled down a soft blue blanket from the middle shelf and walked back to Julius. She carefully covered him, and knelt down by his chair. _Julius I wonder what you're dreaming. _She watched with gentle eyes as he moaned lightly in his sleep, then laid her head on the arm of his chair. _Just a few minutes, then I'll go to my room. _Her eyes got heavy and soon she was drifting back to sleep. _Just a few more minutes…_

Julius woke up to an unexplained weight on his lap. Glancing down, he saw Edith fast asleep, curled up on the floor, using his thigh as a pillow. He blushed, unsure what to do. His dilemma was solved though (embarrassingly for him) as Ace came bursting into his office. "Hey Julius…" his voice cut off as he saw his friend's predicament. "Hahaa Julius I didn't realize I was interrupting." The knight grinned wickedly and watched in amusement as Julius' face went even redder. "Oh shut up Ace," Julius growled. Suddenly, Edith began to stir, waking up from all the noise. Her eyes opened slowly and as she saw Julius's face, a light pink blush spread over her cheeks. She smiled shyly at him, then noticed Ace. She was up in an instant, smoothing her hair and trying to straighten the wrinkles in her dress. She ignored his knowing look and fought the urge to slap him as she left the room.

"Hmm Julius, feel like sharing sometime?" Ace asked, fixated on Edith's retreating figure. Julius cleared his throat and glared at the directionally challenged psycho. "Get out Ace. You've got work to do." Ace smiled and saluted mockingly. Pulling on his bloodstained cape and sliding his mask into place, he gave a small wave over his shoulder and disappeared into the hall.

Julius was in his room reading (on one of his rare nights off) when a he heard a small knock on his door. "Come in," he called, turning back to his book. He glanced up to see Edith Liddel in a lacy pink nightgown standing in front of him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, puzzled that she came to see him. She shook her head and stood there, nervously twisting a strand of her hair. Her silence began to make him uncomfortable so he put his book down and stood, walking over to her. Whether it was his lack of sleep or just plain clumsiness he didn't know, but suddenly he tripped almost falling on her. "Sorry!" He blushed and straightened up, cursing his lack of coordination. Edith giggled and touched his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded and sat on the floor, looking at the flames dancing in the fireplace. Edith took a deep breath and steadied herself. _Now or never, _she thought. She had spent the entire day with Alice trying to study how Alice and Blood acted together. _If I wait for Julius to make a move, I'll be waiting forever._

She sat down on top of him, straddling his hips and began to tickle him. "Julius!" she giggled. He lay back, one hand on the floor and the other holding her wrist to prevent more tickling. "Enough Edith," he said firmly, his face a tomato red. Struck with an idea, she grinned at him and got up, laying down next to him. "Come here a minute Julius." He sat up and looked down at her hesitantly, unsure what to do. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. "Wha-What are you doing?" He asked. "I like this better" she replied, feeling his pants scratch against her thighs. "But.. I can't sleep like this." He pulled away and went over to his chair across the room. "Why don't you sleep in your own room?" She grabbed a pillow and sauntered over, smiling at his disapproving face. We fell asleep together last night didn't we?" She laid the pillow on his lap and, going to her knees, laid her head down and sighed contentedly. "You're really comfortable." He didn't reply, and she continued to sit there, feeling his warmth through the pillow's fabric. _Enjoy the moment _she kept thinking, _who knows if you'll get to do this again_. She had trouble staying still and felt her heart rate speed up every time he shifted. She tilted her face to try to see his expression and his hand, which had been resting on the pillow, brushed against her forehead. He avoided looking at her and she let her head drop back down. After twenty minutes, he cleared his throat and stood. "Fine, do whatever." He stalked over to his bed and laid down, the mattress creaking a little. She followed and curled up beside him under the covers, staring at his back and feeling a little disappointed. Tentively, she reached out a hand and lightly stroked his hair. The soft, dark strands fanning out over the pillow were too much to resist. He shifted a little but didn't protest. Soon his breathing slowed and became soft and steady. After a moment, he turned, eyes closed, and snuggled closer. His bangs had fallen over his face and as she pushed them back, he let out a little sigh of contentment. _You may not like me yet_, she thought_, but I'm not about to give up_. She kissed her finger tip lightly and pressed it gently to his cheek. " 'night Julius," she whispered and slowly closed her eyes.


End file.
